An oblivious smile
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Sets after s03e13. After the incident with the Persians and Gabrielle's dramatic rescue, Xena wakes up to a seemingly recovered Gabrielle. An oblivious smile leads to something (not so) unexpected.


An oblivious smile

After the incident with the Persians and Gabrielle's dramatic rescue, Xena wakes up to a seemingly recovered Gabrielle. An oblivious smile leads to something (not so) unexpected.

* * *

Sometime during the night I must have snuggled up to her. It's nothing new though, I feel comfortable and safe. I only feel that way with her. Again, she saved me from death, while I was so determined to never have her in my arms again while we're both alive. Maybe this is why it seems so special to me right now.

She knows I'm awake. She always does and I rarely get the chance to watch her sleeping. She is always so tensed, even in the few moments I saw her sleeping. I wish I could take it from her, let her feel safe and comfortable, return everything she gives to me every single day.

I lift my head slowly to catch an oblivious smile on her lips. Her eyes are half closed, directed to an invisible point at the ceiling, a dreamy look. I love it.

"What are you thinking about?"

She snaps out of it as soon as I raise my voice.

"Nothing." She replies, a light shade of red filling her cheeks. Her eyebrows come together with her typical 'I-don't-wanna-talk-about-this-don't-get-on-my-nerves-look'. So adorable.

"I would love to know what caused that lovely smile on your lips... a memory? Of someone you loved? Marcus?"

"A memory. And that's all." She states, facing the invisible point at the ceiling again.

For a moment we stay in silence. I'm so curious, I can't even think straight. My left hand is still on her stomach and I begin drawing little circles on the leather. I feel her tense a bit. Sometimes she does when I do things like that and I have been thinking about this a lot lately. We exchange so many light touches everyday, I've never touched another person that often and that carelessly. Everything is so naturally, most of the time I don't even think about it. And then again, I only realise what I do the moment she is tensing up.

"Tell me. No more secrets and lies, remember?" I whisper. I hate it, when she is hiding something from me.

Her eyes finally meet mine and I am surprised by the warmth and the emotion I see in them.

She stops my hand on her stomach and brings it to her mouth, never leaving my eyes. I feel her soft lips on the back of my hand and I see what it is in her eyes. Something so familiar, it doesn't need words.

She takes my hand to her chest, over her heart and the next second I feel it beating under the warm, smooth skin. A sudden memory fills my head. That look on her face, it was the last thing I saw right before she kissed me that one time. We never talked about it and now it becomes clear to me that there are no words to describe what it meant. I myself have nothing to say anymore, there is only one thing I need to do now.

I don't wait for assurance. In one fluent movement my lips crash on hers and I'm am not a bit surprised when I feel her kissing me back with a passion that is purely Xena. There still is this familiar feeling, like coming home, but I also feel something I'm sure I've never felt before that intensely. Need.

Her left hand wanders around my waist, pushing me onto her and I let myself sink into her body. It is both, satisfying and increasing need at one time and it's so new to me. I can't even think about when my hips started rolling against hers. I only hear a struggled sigh coming from her as our lips part for a moment to catch each others eyes.

I feel I should say something, but every single word is vanished out of my head. I watch Xena's lips part in order to say something but there are no words. Still. Nothing to explain this.

Her hands cover my cheeks and there is this need and also that overwhelming love in her eyes, that pulls at my heart and leaves an eternal wish to be with her, to never stop trying to show her how great my love is.

I smile and gain another from her before she brings our lips back together. The need becomes overwhelming, her scent, her sounds, the smoothness of her skin, it all comes together into an irresistible force boiling inside me until the lightest touch of her makes me whimper in need of more.

"Xena..." is the only word I'm still able to whisper. Her lips are on my breasts, passionate and fast and that's exactly what I need know, if only it would be more, more, more.

I take her hand from my breast an lead in down into my skirt. Her head comes up to mine, a questioning look on her face. I know exactly that her only thought is to please me the best way possible and that alone drives me insane.

"No... no more foreplay Xena... we...can-" I let out a struggled moan when her fingertips touch me. It's so warm, so smooth and oh...

My nails dig into the flesh on her shoulder and her back when she is entering me. I can't help it, I moan and cry and wiggle like I've never did before. My body is hers now, I can't control it anymore. All that is left is this unbearable fire inside me, this explosion that is waiting to happen any second.

"Oh... Gods... Xe-"

My breath is gone and time is standing still while my body lives out every single bit of the explosion, wave by wave until my back crashes back to the ground and there is nothing left just her and me and this undeniable feeling of devotion.

Her forehead touches mine, I breathe in her heavy breaths, it's intoxicating and heavenly, I wish I had a way of letting it out, showing her how great my love is.

I am so exhausted, I can't even kiss her properly back, but she knows. She always sees through me. A gentle smile is forming on her lips. I can see little drops of sweat on her now rosy cheeks. She has never been more beautiful.

My eyes are half closed as I attempt to say a voiceless "I love you". I can see her smile grew wider and her lips form the same words.

Soft fingertips are caressing my stomach, wandering between my breast, to my shoulders, ever so delicately I can only sigh to show her how much I enjoy it.

"I..." I manage to whisper. "I want to please you Xena..."

I can hear her chuckle. A sound I've only heard a few times before.

"In your condition? You're still recovering from the poison. For a moment there I thought you'd pass out on me... get some rest..." she says quietly and the sound of love and devotion in her eyes makes me smile obliviously myself.


End file.
